Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a typical fixing device that performs a fixing process on a sheet, the following technique has been known. The fixing device includes a cylindrical-shaped belt member (a sleeve) and a pressure roller. A contact of the pressure roller with the sleeve forms a fixing nip portion between both. When the sheet passes through the fixing nip portion, a fixing process is performed on a toner image formed on the sheet. On the end portions of the sleeve in the axial direction, flanges, which hold the outer peripheral portion of the belt member, are mounted.